YuGiOh Interviews
by Miake Yuy
Summary: Interviews with the cast of YGO. Please R+R
1. Yugi Interview

Yu-Gi-Oh Interviews  
  
Miake: First of all I'd like to say that I don't own any of the cast of Yu- Gi-Oh, I only own myself. Each Chapter will be an interview with a different YGO character. First, I will be interviewing Yugi.  
  
************  
  
Miake: Hello.  
  
Yugi: Hi.  
  
Miake: Ok, first question, what's up with your hair?  
  
Yugi: My hair, I dunno. I was just born like that.  
  
Miake: No offense but no one is just born with hair that looks electricuted.  
  
Yugi: Ok, do you really want the truth?  
  
Miake: Yes, truth is good.  
  
Yugi: I had an accedent with a bottle of hair gel.  
  
Miake: ^o^  
  
Yugi: Yea, i poured the whole bottle in my hair and it did this *points to hair*  
  
Miake: I am making a mental note to never let you touch my hair. J/k. Anyway, next question, who do you think Tea likes better, you or Yami?  
  
Yugi: I think..wait a minute, what kind of question is that???  
  
Miake: It's a queer question.  
  
Yugi: Um, I guess she likes me better.  
  
Miake: I think you can do better. There's hundreds of fangirls that love you.  
  
Yugi: Well, I guess *major blushing*  
  
Miake: Moving on...who do you hate the most out of everyone?  
  
Yugi: I dunno, maybe Pegasus. He's the most evil.  
  
Miake: Tell that to Malik.  
  
Yugi: Who?  
  
Miake: Never mind. I read ahead in the script.  
  
Yugi: Um, ok.  
  
Miake: Why are you such a good duelist.  
  
Yugi: I believe in the heart of the cards.  
  
Miake: Yeah, I know but there has to be some skill involved. Otherwise everytime I took a test I'd believe in "the heart of the pen" and not think.  
  
Yugi: I believe the heart of the pen.  
  
Miake: What are you getting in school.  
  
Yugi: I'd rather not say.  
  
Miake: That's what I thought.  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
Miake: Last question. Is there any possible way to get Kaiba to like me?  
  
Yugi: I have no idea.  
  
Miake: Darnit.  
  
Yugi: Sorry.  
  
**********  
  
Miake: The next interview will be with Joey. Please review. Thanx. 


	2. Joey Interview

Miake: Ok, you all know the drill, I don't own any YGO characters, blah blah blah...  
  
And now for the interview with Joey.  
  
Miake: Yo.  
  
Joey: Yo.  
  
Miake: So, what do you think of Mai?  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Miake: Because I'm asking.  
  
Joey: She's cool.  
  
Miake: I mean really...  
  
Joey: If I say yes I like Mai, all the fangirls will kill her, if I say no, Mai will kill all the fangirls.  
  
Miake: So who's more important?  
  
Joey: FANGIRLS!  
  
Miake: *sweatdrop* Anyway, next question, do you believe in the heart of the cards (or the heart of the pen, see ch 1)  
  
Joey: Heart of the cards, yes, heart of the pen, no. Yugi believes it though. His test grades show it.  
  
Miake: *sarcastically* Yeah, like you're the brains of the operation...  
  
Joey: HEY!  
  
Miake: Sorry, I love to tease people. This has been bugging me, why don't you and Tristan and Yugi beat up Tea when she starts her friendship speeches?  
  
Joey: Awesome mental strength.  
  
Miake: Riiiii-iiiight. This isn't a question, it's just a statement, if you ever and I mean EVER hurt Kaiba for calling you a chihuaua, I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD!!!  
  
Joey: Why? What's so great about Kaiba?  
  
Miake: *sigh* Everything.  
  
Joey: I feel unloved.  
  
Miake: Aren't we all. Well, since we're on the topic of Kaiba...  
  
Joey: No I will not hook you up with him. It wouldn't work anyway.  
  
Miake: *dies*  
  
Joey: Can you ask me something I can answer here, um, unkaiba-related would be nice.  
  
Miake: Ok, what's it like being tall? I'm short, you're tall. What's it like.  
  
Joey: *sweatdrop* It's just normal for me.  
  
Miake: I mean how fun is it to be taller than everyone?  
  
Joey: I'm really only taller than Yugi.  
  
Miake: Poor Yugi, shorter than everyone.  
  
Joey: Yea, just like you Miake, shorter than everyone.  
  
Miake: HEY!!!  
  
Joey: Heh heh, I'm dead.  
  
Miake: This interview is OVER!  
  
*********  
  
Miake: Ok, I hope everyone liked that one. I'll have the next one up soon. I'm not sure who it's going to be yet though. Please review! Thanx. 


	3. Yami Interview

Miake: Well, I guess our next victim...I mean character to be interviewed will be Yami. Hope you like.  
  
Miake: Hello Yami.  
  
Yami: Hello.  
  
Miake: Wow, I feel special, I'm talking to the spirit of a Millenium Item.  
  
Yami: Yes...that's true.  
  
Miake: What's it like to be a spirit?  
  
Yami: It's fun. And Yugi will do whatever I tell him to.  
  
Miake: Really now, have you ever had fun with that power, like practical jokes and stuff?  
  
Yami: Once I told him that it was his destiny to skip 6th hour. He got caught. I told him that was part of his destiny too. He's suspended now, I told him that was another part of his destiny.  
  
Miake: And he's not mad?  
  
Yami: Nope, he believes it's his destiny.  
  
Miake: *sweatdrop* Have you ever helped him cheat on a test.  
  
Yami: No, that's wrong.  
  
Miake: Would you ever help me cheat on a test?  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes*  
  
Miake: Moving on, Do you realize that Yugi actually won a duel without your help. Doesn't that make you sad?  
  
Yami: No, it's good that he has learned how to duel without my aid.  
  
Miake: Stop being so nice.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Miake: Because it's making me feel mean.  
  
Yami: You're weird.  
  
Miake: Thank you. Anyway, do you like Tea?  
  
Yami: What do you mean by like?  
  
Miake: Do you like her? Answer the question.  
  
Yami: She's nice.  
  
Miake: Would you ever go out with a fangirl?  
  
Yami: Are you asking me out?  
  
Miake: Am I?  
  
Yami: No, probably not. I know all about your obsession with Seto Kaiba.  
  
Miake: Whoa, obsession is a little strong. And how do you know about that?  
  
Yami: Miake, EVERYONE knows about that.  
  
Miake: Me and my big mouth.  
  
Yami: Why don't you interview him already?  
  
Miake: Because I'm trying to think of what to ask.  
  
Yami: Remember the heart of the cards.  
  
Miake: This has nothing to do with cards.  
  
Yami: I know, but whenever I have to give advice and I don't know what to say, I just tell them to rely on the heart of the cards.  
  
Miake: Sure. Rock on.  
  
Yami: Rock on?  
  
Miake: Yes.  
  
Yami: Ok, I guess.  
  
Miake: You need to get out more.  
  
Yami: That's what Yugi tells me.  
  
Miake: He's right.  
  
Yami: But it's so nice in my little puzzle.  
  
Miake: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yami: You interviewed me longer than anyone else.  
  
Miake: Yes, this is true. I also had more to ask you.  
  
Yami: I have a question for you.  
  
Miake: Ok.  
  
Yami: KAIBA, of all people, WHY KAIBA?!?!?! Not to be mean but KAIBA, SETO KAIBA??? He's rude, anti-social and only cares about himself!!! Why don't you like someone nice like Bakura, or Joey, or Yugi?  
  
Miake: Wow, that was scary. Ok, I love Bakura but he's too nice sometimes and his Yami will probably try to mind control me. *hugs Bakura because she feels bad*. Joey, is cool but he's too much of a friend type person rather than boyfriend type person, also, I think he's already taken *coughMAIcough*. Yugi, is cute and sweet but his hair might attack me.  
  
Yami: His hair can't attack people.  
  
Miake: And Kaiba is anti-social, smart, adorable and has a good heart but never would admit it. *sigh*  
  
Yami: Anti-social is a GOOD thing?  
  
Miake: Yea.  
  
Yami: One more question.  
  
Miake: This is MY interview.  
  
Yami: You don't ask good questions *gives cute smile so Miake can't be mad at him* If you couldn't go out with Kaiba (which will probably happen) who would you go out with.  
  
Miake: You ask hard questions. Ok, either you or Bakura.  
  
Yami: *blushes* Ok, no more questions.  
  
Miake: Heh, heh, that's a good idea.  
  
Yami: I'm going to send Yugi's hair after you.  
  
Miake: NOOOOOOO! NOT THE HAIR!  
  
Please note: Miake and Yami must lay off the sugar.  
  
I hope you liked that interview. I think I'll probably do Bakura, Tea and Tristan next. Kaiba's will be last because I'm still trying to think of a way to get him to like me. Please review! 


	4. Bakura Interview

Miake: I don't own YGO characters.  
  
Kaiba: UNFORTUNATLY YOU OWN A RADIO THAT'S BEING PLAYED TOO LOUD!  
  
Miake: It's not that loud *can't even hear herself think*.  
  
Kaiba: *falls down*  
  
Miake: This is Bakura's interview  
  
*********  
  
Miake: What up.  
  
Bakura: *looks up* The sky.  
  
Miake: Cool. Oh, yes, this doesn't apply to this story but sorry for any Yugi bashing in the past couple chapters, I love him, I just like to poke fun at him. Sorry if people were offended.  
  
Bakura: Yugi is nice.  
  
Miake: Yes. So, what's it like living with a very cool but somewhat psychopathic Yami?  
  
Bakura: He's cool. He's just bent on taking over the world.  
  
Miake: Aren't we all.  
  
Bakura: Um, not really.  
  
Miake: I was joking. Did you know that your favorite Duel Monsters card is the same as my favorite?  
  
Bakura: Really?  
  
Miake: Yes. I love the Change of Heart card. I mean what's better than turning your enemy's monsters against them.  
  
Bakura: Chocolate is better.  
  
Miake: I love chocolate too. Hmm, I have a lot of things in common with you, WE WERE TWINS SEPARATED AT BIRTH!  
  
Bakura: Um, actually, I think you need to be separated from the chocolate.  
  
Miake: Yeah, that's probably true.  
  
Bakura: Miake is someone who needs no more sugar.  
  
Miake: Yes, it's very sad. So, moving on, who would you go out with out of all the people on YGO?  
  
Bakura: Actually, no one, I like the fangirls better. Besides, Tea and Mai are already taken.  
  
Miake: How about your Yami?  
  
Bakura: Um, he's not much of a people person.  
  
Miake: Why does this not surprise me...but he's so fun though.  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Miake: Who wouldn't like a guy trying to take over the world.  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop*  
  
Miake: Another question, can I have your Millenium Item?  
  
Bakura: WHAT THE HECK??? I mean, no, no of course not.  
  
Miake: Darn.  
  
Bakura: Why do you want it.  
  
Miake: I always a Yami.  
  
Bakura: Something the world does NOT need is two Miakes.  
  
Miake: That was mean.  
  
Bakura: *smiles*  
  
Miake: And now I can't be mad at him because he's too goshdarned cute.  
  
Bakura: You're flirting with me.  
  
Miake: I'm not *much*  
  
Bakura: I'll tell Kaiba.  
  
Miake: You will not.  
  
Bakura: Try to stop me.  
  
Miake: I can't.  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Miake: Two reasons. 1) You're too nice and 2) Every reader would beat me up if I ever hurt you.  
  
Bakura: Wow, I feel special.  
  
Miake: But if you beat me up people wouldn't care. What is this world coming to?  
  
Bakura: Is that a question?  
  
Miake: No, this interview is over. I'm going to watch last week's episode of YGO *AGAIN*  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop*  
  
************  
  
Miake: That was fun. Everyone loves Bakura. I'll probably interview Yami B too. But I'll have to do Tristan or Tea next, that is unless people don't care about them. Please review. Thanx. 


	5. Tea Interview

Miake: Well, it's officially our Thanksgiving break meaning I have all the time in the world to harass--I MEAN INTERVIEW the cast of YGO.  
  
Kaiba: She really does mean harass.  
  
Miake: I do NOT.  
  
Kaiba: Miake doesn't own anything or anyone from YGO.  
  
Miake: Thank you Seto-san.  
  
Kaiba: Someone kill her.  
  
**********  
  
Tea's Interview  
  
Miake: Hi.  
  
Tea: Hi.  
  
Miake: Can you promise me one thing?  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Miake: Please don't start any friendship speeches.  
  
Tea: Fine.  
  
Miake: Thank you. But since we're on the topic, how did you start those friendship speeches.  
  
Tea: It came to me in a dream. I had a dream where everytime there was trouble I gave a friendship speech and everything would be great.  
  
Miake: Riiii-iight. What do you eat before you go to bed?  
  
Tea: Sugar cubes.  
  
Miake: That would do it to a person.  
  
Tea: Didn't you steal sugar cubes from your science teacher in 7th grade.  
  
Miake: HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT??? Actually I did. But this is 9th grade now, I don't do idiotic things like that anymore.  
  
Tea: Yugi told me.  
  
Miake: Traitor. Anyway, next question, do you like Yugi or Yami better?  
  
Tea: They're both my friends. I can't choose between my friends.  
  
Miake: Fine, be all nice and fair like that. Spoil all my fun.  
  
Tea: Sorry.  
  
Miake: Who gets on your nerves more, Tristan or Joey?  
  
Tea: Hmm, probably Tristan. I mean, he's nice and all but he's kind of a dunce.  
  
Miake: I know many people that fit that description.  
  
Tea: Are they your friends.  
  
Miake: Sadly yes.  
  
Tea: That's mean.  
  
Miake: So, what do you think of Kaiba?  
  
Tea: Seto Kaiba?  
  
Miake: Yes.  
  
Tea: I think he's a selfish loser. Why?  
  
Miake: *eye-twitches* Never mind.  
  
Tea: Why?  
  
Miake: I won't even bother to explain.  
  
Tea: YOU LIKE HIM???  
  
Miake: Duh.  
  
Tea: The world is going to end.  
  
Miake: Yea, probably.  
  
Tea: OH NO! THE WORLD IS ENDING???  
  
Miake: *sweatdrop, falls down*  
  
Tea: Oh, you were joking?  
  
Miake: Yeah, I guess that's all for this interview.  
  
********  
  
Miake: That had to be the worst interview so far.  
  
Kaiba: Yes it was.  
  
Miake: Please review...and Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Yes?  
  
Miake: You're being mean to me today, why?  
  
Kaiba: This isn't my interview, I don't have to answer.  
  
Miake: *rolls eyes* 


	6. Mokuba Interview

Miake: Does anyone want to do the disclaimer?  
  
Mokuba: Yes.  
  
Miake: You're the one being interviewed.  
  
Mokuba: I AM?  
  
Miake: Yes. Ok, since no one has taken up on the wonderful offer, I will beforced to say, I don't own anything from YGO and stuff.  
  
**********  
  
Miake: Word yo.  
  
Mokuba: Huh?  
  
Miake: Sorry, I'm hyper. Anyway, first question, can I braid your hair?  
  
Mokuba: Why do you want to braid my hair?  
  
Miake: I don't know but everytime I see you I think, "How cute would he look with a braid"  
  
Mokuba: I'd look like Duo from Gundam Wing.  
  
Miake: Speaking of which, do you like Gundam Wing?  
  
Mokuba: It's cool.  
  
Miake: I know. So, how come you're good friends with Yugi if your brother hates him?  
  
Mokuba: Yugi's nice. His friends are nice too.  
  
Miake: Yeah, they're cool. Next question, we're you creeped out when that guy (can't remember the name) said he was you brother?  
  
Mokuba: DUH. You would be too.  
  
Miake: Yes, I would be. Very odd question, you wouldn't ever kill Kaiba just to inherit the company and money would you?  
  
Mokuba: NEVER??? Why do you think of stuff like that Miake?  
  
Miake: I'm just making sure. Because if you EVER hurt Kaiba...  
  
Mokuba: Which would be impossible considering that he's bigger than me.  
  
Miake: That's true.  
  
Mokuba: So, you like my brother...  
  
Miake: Yes...  
  
Mokuba: If you're nice to me I could set you two up.  
  
Miake: REALLY?!?!?! I LOVE YOU!!! *hugs Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: That was disturbing.  
  
Miake: Yeah, I know. But would you really do that for me?  
  
Mokuba: Would you take me to Cedar Point?  
  
Miake: Done.  
  
Mokuba: LIFE IS GOOD.  
  
Miake: LIFE IS GOOD.  
  
Mokuba: So we can help each other out.  
  
Miake: You are the coolest little kid I've ever met.  
  
Mokuba: You too.  
  
Miake: I'M NOT A LITTLE KID. I'm just short. (I'm only 5 feet).  
  
Mokuba: Me too.  
  
Miake: This has to be the most benificial interview so far.  
  
*******  
  
Miake: That's that! I'll have more up soon. I did 3 today already. Probably do more. Please review. Thanx. 


	7. Yami Bakura Interview

Miake: I don't own YGO or characters or anything.  
  
Kaiba: That was boring.  
  
Miake: Thanks Kaiba-kun.  
  
Kaiba: Do you just sit and think of annoying nicknames for me?  
  
Miake: Sadly yes.  
  
Kaiba: You seriously need a life.  
  
**********  
  
Yami Bakura's Interview  
  
Miake: What up Yami B.  
  
Yami Bakura: I have already told you in one of your other fanfics, DON'T CALL ME THAT.  
  
Miake: Everyone's a critic. Although what do I care, I love Yami Bakura (second to Kaiba that is).  
  
Yami Bakura: Kaiba is NOT better than me.  
  
Miake: Don't get me started.  
  
Yami Bakura: Don't tell me what to do.  
  
Miake: I have a bad habit of ticking off cute guys *sigh*. Anyway, when are you planning to take over the world.  
  
Yami Bakura: Be patient. It's a long hard process.  
  
Miake: I applaud your efforts.  
  
Yami Bakura: You'd better.  
  
Miake: So, what do you think of Bakura (the original one).  
  
Yami Bakura: He's too nice. But he's ok. I'm not a people yami.  
  
Miake: Really? That's kewl. Why do all the Yamis look like their person (this is so gramatically incorrect).  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't know. They just do. At least Yami Yugi grew.  
  
Miake: AND DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH SHORT PEOPLE?  
  
Yami Bakura: Um, apparently not.  
  
Miake: Ok, good *smiles* Do you like anyone?  
  
Yami Bakura: I have already stated that I am not a people yami. But if there was a girl that doesn't mind evil people...  
  
Miake: I see. What's it like being in a Millenium Item.  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT DO YOU THINK IT'S LIKE??? Small and uncomfortable. It's boring too. No video games.  
  
Miake: You play video games?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes. I do.  
  
Miake: Sweet. We learn something new every day. I guess that's all for this interview.  
  
Yami Bakura: No, it's not over.  
  
Miake: It's not?  
  
Yami Bakura: Now I ask YOU questions.  
  
Miake: WHAT?  
  
Yami Bakura: Will you help me take over the world?  
  
Miake: Sure. Always wanted to do that.  
  
Yami Bakura: Will you get me Yugi's Millenium Puzzle?  
  
Miake: Um, I could try but I'd feel bad and end up giving it back to him. He's too sweet to steal stuff from.  
  
Yami Bakura: Why do you care?  
  
Miake: Because I do...I guess.  
  
Yami Bakura: I have successfully taken over the interview. Next, the WORLD.  
  
Miake: Good luck.  
  
*********  
  
I guess that was weird but whatever. It was fun. Please review. Thanx.  
  
Kaiba: You just leave then like that?  
  
Miake: Yes, I do.  
  
Kaiba: It was abrupt.  
  
Miake: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Kaiba: She's giving short answers...she's actually not high on sugar *faints*  
  
Miake: When he ragains conciousness, I'm dead. 


	8. Kaiba's Interview

Miake: It's the moment you've all been waiting for...KAIBA'S INTERVIEW!!!  
  
Kaiba: Miake does not own any of the characters of YGO or anything YGO related.  
  
Miake: Tht was random.  
  
Kaiba: Yes, it was.  
  
*********  
  
Miake: Hi.  
  
Kaiba: Hi.  
  
Miake: Hi.  
  
Kaiba: You already said that.  
  
Miake: Yeah, I did, heh, heh *I'm a loser*. So, first question, Will you ever beat Yugi at Duel Monsters?  
  
Kaiba: Of course. Someday he'll find that his 'heart of the cards' won't work for him. And I'll destroy him.  
  
Miake: Go Kaiba. Anyway, why do you hate Joey so much?  
  
Kaiba: He's an ignorant fool.  
  
Miake: Works for me. So, um *mind goes blank*  
  
Kaiba: Yes...ask a question. I've got a company to run so don't waste time.  
  
Miake: Sorry Kaiba-kun.  
  
Kaiba: And don't call me that.  
  
Miake: Sorry...*feels all sad* Um, so...do you want a Millenuim Item?  
  
Kaiba: I'm powerful enough on my own.  
  
Miake: You don't need one, although how fun would a Yami Kaiba be...  
  
Kaiba: I don't need a Yami Kaiba.  
  
Miake: How come you get the best wardrobe of anyone on the show.  
  
Kaiba: Because I have the money.  
  
Miake: Ok...Why didn't you keep the last BEWD (blue eyes white dragon) card for yourself?  
  
Kaiba: Because I ripped it up.  
  
Miake: I mean before that. You could have had all 4 BEWD cards and you ripped it up.  
  
Kaiba: Why weren't you there to tell me that then?  
  
Miake: Because I didn't know you then.  
  
Kaiba: Honestly, it was a threat to my other three so I had to destroy it.  
  
Miake: But you HAD IT!  
  
Kaiba: I wasn't going to steal it.  
  
Miake: Yeah, you're better than that.  
  
Kaiba: You would have stolen it.  
  
Miake: Yeah, but then I'd give it to you.  
  
Kaiba: *blushes*  
  
Miake: *blushes* Er, right, moving right along. Does Mokuba ever get on your nerves.  
  
Kaiba: Is my name Kaiba?  
  
Miake: That answers that. What's it like running your own company?  
  
Kaiba: Hard work.  
  
Miake: Need a personal secretary?  
  
Kaiba: Would you work for free?  
  
Miake: If you would go out with me.  
  
Kaiba: *blushes again* On one condition...  
  
Miake: Anything you say.  
  
Kaiba: DO NOT call me Kaiba-kun, Seto-san, or any other annoying nickname that you make up when you wake up at 2:00 in the morning and have nothing better to do.  
  
Miake: Sure, no nicknames.  
  
Kaiba: Another thing, did you bribe my brother by saying that if he got me to go out with you that you'd take him to Cedar Point? (see Mokuba's Interview)  
  
Miake: Yup, I did.  
  
Kaiba: Are you really going to?  
  
Miake: Yea, why wouldn't I?  
  
Kaiba: Finally, he'll be out of the house. He is ANNOYING! I can't get ANY work done when he's around.  
  
Miake: *randomly hugs Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *looks very scared but hugs Miake anyway*  
  
Miake: My life is good.  
  
*******  
  
Miake: Ok, that was really fun. I'm sorry but I love Kaiba...I hope you all liked that one. I'll finish doing the other interviews soon. Please review. Thanx. 


	9. Tristan's Interview

Miake: Forgot to include this in the last chapter, please don't flame me...Kaiba would never really go out with me...it's just me having a little fun...anyway on to the disclaimer.  
  
Tea: Let me try.  
  
Miake: Ok.  
  
Tea: Miake does not own YGO but if she did she would be really rich.  
  
Miake: Nicely done.  
  
*********  
  
Tristan's Interview.  
  
Miake: Yo.  
  
Tristan: Yo.  
  
Miake: So, do you ever get bored watching Yugi duel?  
  
Tristan: Nope. It's fun. I'm terrible at the game, it's cool to watch someone who actually knows what he's doing.  
  
Miake: I can't play for beans. How do you get your hair to be all pointy?  
  
Tristan: The power of hair gel.  
  
Miake: It never worked for me.  
  
Tristan: You tried to get your hair like mine?  
  
Miake: No, but I tried to get it like Yugi's...  
  
Tristan: That was NOT a good idea.  
  
Miake: Tell me about it. Why do you and Joey fight constantly?  
  
Tristan: It's fun. And he gets on my nerves sometimes.  
  
Miake: I don't fight with people because I'd get my butt kicked.  
  
Tristan: Not cool...so, what's it like working for Kaiba.  
  
Miake: Fun ^_^. I'm so bad.  
  
Tristan: Honestly, I don't like that guy.  
  
Miake: NOT a good thing to say...you'll get attacked by me along with all the other Kaiba fangirls (that I probably annoyed in the last chapter, sorry).  
  
Tristan: Am I suppoesed to be scared.  
  
Miake: Let's just see when you get attacked. Anyway, Who do you like?  
  
Tristan: No one, all the girls on the show are annoying.  
  
Miake: There's hardly ANY girls on the show.  
  
Tristan: I know *sobs*  
  
Miake: There's always the cards....  
  
Tristan: I am NOT going out with a card.  
  
Miake: I was joking.  
  
Tristan: I would hope so.  
  
Miake: I guess that would be the end.  
  
Tristan: Ok.  
  
*********  
  
Miake: I guess that was kind of boring. I was getting tired. Oh well. As always, hope you like...Please review. Thanx 


	10. Mai's Interview

Miake: I do not own YGO...I hate these disclaimers.  
  
Mokuba: Why? They're fun.  
  
Miake: Here, you have a new job. You are now the Designated Dosclaimer Dude.  
  
Mokuba: Um, ok.  
  
Miake: I need to get some sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Mai's Interview  
  
Miake: Hi.  
  
Mai: Hey.  
  
Miake: So, is it ture that you like Joey?  
  
Mai: Geez, start off with a hard question. Well, like I guess I do. Considering Yugi's too short and his hair is SERIOUSLY whacked, and Tristan is just a COMPLETE idiot. Bakura has a split personality problem. Rex WHATEVER his name is and that Weevil kid are just ugly and Pegasus is insane. Mokuba's too young and his brother doesn't talk and when he does he's insulting poor Joey. So that's who's left. Joey.  
  
Miake: Whoa.  
  
Mai: And don't get me started on the jerk Bandit Keith...  
  
Miake: Ok, I won't. Um, changing topics, how annoying is it to be beaten by Joey? I mean I never thought he'd be a good duelist.  
  
Mai: It's ANNOYING! I mean here I think there's this kid who's cute but a total loser and then he BEATS me. It was SO wrong.  
  
Miake: I thought you would win.  
  
Mai: You're too kind.  
  
Miake: What do you think of Tea?  
  
Mai: Tea is nice. Ok, sometimes she's a little too nice. I mean those friendship speeches are the most pathetic thing I've ever heard. But she's the only other girl there so I guess we're friends.  
  
Miake: Do you think of Yugi as a rival?  
  
Mai: Like, the whole world thinks of Yugi as a rival. He just has that kind of reputation ya know.  
  
Miake: Ok, HOW THE HECK did you think of spraying your cards with perfume?  
  
Mai: Well, it was a combination of brains and all those bottles of perfume I have lying around. I mean do you realize how many bottles of perfume I didn't even know I HAD??? And then I had my Duel Monsters deck and I was like, I have an idea.  
  
Miake: Sweet. I honestly never thought that was cheating.  
  
Mai: Well, Yugi and his little friends HAD to win because it was "morally wrong". I never got the respect I think I deserved.  
  
Miake: Very true. Well, I guess that's all.  
  
Mai: Yeah, I have like the busiest schedule.  
  
Miake: What are you doing?  
  
Mai: HOLIDAY SHOPPING!!!  
  
Miake: At 9:30 at night.  
  
Mai: It's never to late to go shopping.  
  
Miake: *sigh*  
  
*********  
  
Miake: I did 5 interviews today. I am beat. I'll do more tomorrow. Please review. Thanx 


	11. Pegasus's Interview

Miake: I haven't updated this in a long time *darn math project*  
  
Kaiba: If you don't stop complaining about that...  
  
Miake: Sorry.  
  
Mokuba: Miake doesn't own YGO! I like disclaimers.  
  
Miake: I don't.  
  
Mokuba: Ok.  
  
Miake: I'm going to start now.  
  
***********  
  
Miake: Hello.  
  
Pegasus: Hello.  
  
Miake: I just watched the episode about you and Cecelia...that was so sad *I cried*  
  
Pegasus: I loved Cecelia.  
  
Miake: I'm so sorry!  
  
Pegasus: There's nothing you could have done...unless you want to get Yugi's Millemium Puzzle for me.  
  
Miake: Yugi's my friend. I don't like to steal from him.  
  
Pegasus: That's alright.  
  
Miake: How did you feel when Tea was going trhough your journal?  
  
Pegasus: I never liked that girl. She's so rude to be snooping through my things like that. I should banish her to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Miake: Works for me. I'm mad at you for one thing.  
  
Pegasus: And what might that be.  
  
Miake: YOU TRAPPED KAIBA IN A CARD!!! HOW COULD YOU???  
  
Pegasus: I just did. Why, is Kaiba your boyfriend or something?  
  
Miake: I wish.  
  
Pegasus: ....no comment.  
  
Miake: Odd question...why was your hair white even when you were a little kid?  
  
Pegasus: It's not white, it's platinum blonde.  
  
Miake: Um, ok. Whatever you say. Ya know, you're a good painter.  
  
Pegasus: I haven't painted a picture since Cecelia died.  
  
Miake: I know. But you should!  
  
Pegasus: I don't have the will to paint anymore.  
  
Miake: Have you ever been to counseling?  
  
Pegasus: That's a bit personal.  
  
Miake: Sorry. Can I slap you for trapping Kaiba in a card?  
  
Pegasus: No.  
  
Miake: Awww, spoil all my fun.  
  
Pegasus: Can I slap you for playing Papa Roach too loud?  
  
Miake: No.  
  
Pegasus: Awww, spoil all my fun.  
  
Miake: You're no fun. I'm going now.  
  
***********  
  
Kaiba: You should have slapped him.  
  
Miake: I know.  
  
Kaiba: That would have been funny.  
  
Miake: I felt bad for him though.  
  
Kaiba: I don't.  
  
Miake: *sigh* 


	12. Otogi Duke's Interview

Miake: Yet another interview to the insane YGO Interview Archive.  
  
Kaiba: That's because YOU are insane.  
  
Miake: Why is everyone telling me that *I get told that I'm insane a LOT at school*  
  
Kaiba: Because you're insane. They wouldn't lie to you.  
  
Miake: That's mean.  
  
Kaiba: Ok.  
  
Mokuba: The Insane One Miake does not own YGO or any of it's characters but she REALLY wishes she could own Kaiba which I would find really hilarious.  
  
Kaiba: I hate you.  
  
**********  
  
Otogi (Duke)'s Interview  
  
Miake: I finally meet the creater of Dungeon Dice Monsters (DDM).  
  
Otogi: Isn't it great to meet a genius.  
  
Miake: Who ever said you were a genius.  
  
Otogi: It's a givin.  
  
Miake: *coughOBNOXIOUScough*  
  
Otogi: What?  
  
Miake: Nothing, I have a bad cough. Anyway, Are your eyes really that green or do you have contacts?  
  
Otogi: They're mine. And beautiful aren't they.  
  
Miake: *ignores the last comment* DDM is so complicated, how did you think of it.  
  
Otogi: It was really hard but I (being the genius that I am) came up with the game after many hours of hard work.  
  
Miake: Cool. Do you like the music group Tool?  
  
Otogi: No, why?  
  
Miake: Because I see you trying to turn down the volume on my CD player.  
  
Otogi: This song is annoying me.  
  
Miake: Sorry. *leaves the volume as is* Why is Pegasus your role model?  
  
Otogi: He's the only person more brilliant than me.  
  
Miake: So, how did you feel when Yugi beat you.  
  
Otogi: I'd like it if you didn't bring that up.  
  
Miake: HAH! Not so brilliant anymore are we.  
  
Otogi: Go away.  
  
Miake: I'm just teasing you. Actually, through part of that storyarc I was rooting for you.  
  
Otogi: Really now?  
  
Miake: Yeah, but than I felt bad for poor little Yugi.  
  
Otogi: Why?  
  
Miake: Because, I like Yugi and you were being mean to him. You didn't even tell him all the rules of the game.  
  
Otogi: Er, um, a small technicality.  
  
Miake: And he beat you anyway. That's sad.  
  
Otogi: Shut up.  
  
Miake: Why did you make Joey wear that dog costume?  
  
Otogi: Because I felt like it.  
  
Miake: That was mean.  
  
Otogi: As if you've never done anything mean.  
  
Miake: Don't use ME as an example.  
  
Otogi: *sweatdrop*  
  
Miake: Ok, I must go now because I'm hungry and I NEED FOOD!  
  
Otogi: Ok and I must go now because you scare me.  
  
*********  
  
Miake: Ok, that was kind of lame but it worked. I'll do one for Malik soon. Please review. 


	13. The Intermission

Miake: This is a little thing I like to call the intermission. This is a really long story (the longest one I have so far) and I decided, why not take a break from interviewing YGO characters.  
  
Kaiba: Because it's a YGO character interviewing fanfic idiot.  
  
Miake: I don't think he likes getting up this early on a Saturday ^_^  
  
Kaiba: Ya think?  
  
Miake: Hehe, I'm gonna just do the disclaimer and run like the wind before he hurts me. I don't own YGO *runs*  
  
Kaiba: If only murdering her was legal.  
  
************  
  
Yugi: I think we should all interview Miake.  
  
Miake: WHAT? Why?  
  
Pegasus: Because you interviewed us.  
  
Kaiba: More like interrogated us.  
  
Miake: Everyone's a critic.  
  
Joey: Yeah, pretty much.  
  
Miake: Ok, ask away.  
  
Yugi: First question. What the most embarassing thing that ever happened to you?  
  
Miake: Well do you want the story about me getting stuck in a locker or the one where I sneezed and my desk fell on top of me (a/n: those things really happened to me in real life)  
  
Yugi: How did you get stuck in a locker?  
  
Miake: It was a dare and I took it and when my friend closed the door I got stuck. The costodian had to come in and get me out.  
  
Yugi: Did you get in trouble.  
  
Miake: Nope.  
  
Yugi: Figures.  
  
Joey: I have a question! Can I raid the fridge?  
  
Miake: Sure.  
  
Joey: Thanks.  
  
Tea: My question is...have you ever givin a friendship speech?  
  
Miake: Not unless I was on drugs, I don't recall ever being on drugs so no.  
  
Tristan: Does my hair scare you?  
  
Miake: Um, no comment.  
  
Mokuba: I have a question.  
  
Miake: Ok.  
  
Mokuba: Do I look like a girl?  
  
Miake: No, it's just that your hair is really long and some people could mistake you for a girl. Maybe you should get a haircut. Just don't let Tristan near it. It might turn out lethal.  
  
Tristan: HEY!  
  
Mokuba: I wouldn't let Tristan near my hair anyway. Kaiba cuts it for me.  
  
Miake: OHHH! Then I think it's perfect.  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Yami Bakura: Do you think I can take over the world?  
  
Miake: Why not? If Bush can do it anyone can. (a/n sorry about the Bush bashing, I had to do that. All in good fun ^_^)  
  
Bakura: Do you think my Yami is evil?  
  
Miake: Of course, but that's what makes him cool.  
  
Bakura: You scare me.  
  
Miake: I scare myself...that's why I'm not fond of mirrors.  
  
Yami: Do you believe in the heart of the cards?  
  
Miake: Um, can I get back to you on that......like never.  
  
Yami: It's really true!  
  
Kaiba: Right...Ok, my question is....I don't have a question.  
  
Miake: Why?  
  
Kaiba: Because you're a psycho midget.  
  
Miake: JUST BECAUSE THAT KID AT SCHOOL CALLS ME THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME A PSYCHO MIDGET! But then again if you like psychi midgets, I could be one.  
  
Kaiba: You're pathetic. Ok, here's my question. When I was trapped in that virtual world, would you have sacrificed yourself to the mystic dragon if it meant I was safe or would you save yourself and let me get sacrifaced.  
  
Miake: Alright, that's an evil question. But I would sacrifice myself to save you.  
  
Kaiba: Oh...........  
  
Yami Bakura: You know she's just sucking up because she wants more Christmas presents.  
  
Miake: NOT TRUE!  
  
Kaiba: That sad part is that I believe her. Miake needs to get a life.  
  
Pegasus: You shouldn't talk about your girlfriend like that Kaiba-boy.  
  
Kaiba: She is NOT my girlfriend and you know how I hate that nickname.  
  
Pegasus: Someone's got a crush.  
  
Kaiba: I DO NOT!  
  
Pegasus: I think he's frustrated with his own emotions. I'll ask Miake a question.  
  
Miake: Ok.  
  
Pegasus: Would you sacrifice yourself for me just like you would for the Kaiba boy?  
  
Miake: Um, is 'no' an exceptable answer?  
  
Pegasus: Hmph.  
  
Mai: Alright, I'm asking the next question. What do you think of my new outfit?  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Miake: Hehe, cool? *unfortunatly Miake is NOT fashion concious in any way*  
  
Kaiba: Ok, this concludes this interview with everyone's (least) favorite character in this fanfiction.  
  
Pegasus: You're just teasing her!  
  
Kaiba: I'm going to kill him.  
  
***********  
  
Miake: Alright, this is the end of the intermission. I'll get back to doing real YGO characters next chapter. Please review. Thanx 


	14. Malik's Interview

Miake: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, Malik's interview.  
  
Kaiba: Took you long enough.  
  
Miake: I got busy, and some stuff happened and uh...  
  
Kaiba: And you got lazy.  
  
Miake: Yea, pretty much. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm going to do the disclaimer and get on with the chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Kaiba: And that's a good thing.  
  
***********  
  
Malik's Interview  
  
Miake: Hello Malik.  
  
Malik: I will only do this interview on one condition.  
  
Miake: And what is that?  
  
Malik: You have to become my mind slave.  
  
Miake: But I'm the fanfic writer, you can't do that to me?  
  
Malik: Yes I can. *takes over Miake's mind*  
  
Miake: I will be your mind slave.  
  
Malik: Now that was easy.  
  
Miake: Easy, but scary. Ok, on to the questions. How did you feel when Yami beat you and won one of your Egyptian God cards?  
  
Malik: I was quite unhappy about it but destiny shows that I will become the pharoah. Yami will be defeated.  
  
Miake: You're awfully confident.  
  
Malik: With my rare hunters and my other Egyptian God card I will emerge victorious.  
  
Miake: I was hoping you would beat Yami (no offense to Yami).  
  
Malik: Because you probably know that by him winning it only delays the invitable, my world domination.  
  
Miake: Actually, I was rooting for you because I was tired of Yami always winning. It annoys me......er and the world domination thing.  
  
Malik: Pathetic mortal.  
  
Miake: Sorry. Moving on, how do you feel about Isis (Ishizu) giving Obilsk The Tormentor to Kaiba?  
  
Malik: That card rightfully belongs to me. She has betrayed me. I will defeat Kaiba and take it from him.  
  
Miake: DON'T HURT KAIBA!  
  
Malik: In a duel you fool! But if I must I'll use force.  
  
Miake: Isn't there a better way? You don't need to hurt Kaiba!  
  
Malik: And I don't NEED all my rare hunters, but I want them. Everything I do is to aid my world domination. If it means killing a couple people so be it.  
  
Miake: You're so evil...I like evil people.  
  
Malik: If you even begin to bosess over me the way you obsess over Kaiba I will destroy you.  
  
Miake: Hehe, no obsessing here.  
  
Malik: *rolls eyes*  
  
Miake: What if Yami doesn't let you take over the world? What if he keeps stopping you.  
  
Malik: You have a habit of asking pathetic questions, I will defeat Yami, there is no what if.  
  
Miake: Wish I had your self-confidence.  
  
Malik: Now I have a question for you.  
  
Miake: Ok.  
  
Malik: You had an accedent with fire at your school?  
  
Miake: Oh.....that.....*blushes out of embarassment* I, um I was using a blowtorch in jewlery class and there was a gas leak in and the handle caught fire and I spazzed out.  
  
Malik: Did you get in trouble?  
  
Miake: No. It was an accident.  
  
Malik: Are you willing to set fire to Yugi's house?  
  
Miake: *Yugi fans start to get mad* Hehe, I think that would kind of kill my fanfiction writing career. Yugi fans would hurt me.  
  
Malik: Yugi has fans?  
  
Miake: Yes.  
  
Malik: Foolish mortals.  
  
*Yugi fans chase Malik*  
  
Miake: I believe that is all we have for today!  
  
*********  
  
Miake: Well how was that?  
  
Kaiba: Interesting. You had a fire at your school.  
  
Miake: It wasn't a big fire.  
  
Kaiba: You're a pyro.  
  
Miake: *grins sheepishly*  
  
Kaiba: And she picks ME to obsess over...I'm doomed.  
  
Miake: Poor Seto-san. Anyway, please review. I also have a new Yu-Gi-Oh site opened where you can send letters to the characters. It's at . I don't have any letters there yet because it just opened so I'm hoping I'll get a few. Thanx! 


End file.
